The present invention concerns a spectacles frame formed by the combination of two separable and detachable parts, respectively a support structure connected to spectacle sides or temples and a detachable front, one of the parts comprising at least first assembly means, while the other comprises second interacting assembly means cooperating with the first when the structure and the front are placed in assembly position. It also applies to each of the separated elements, front or support structure, individually realized and intended to be subsequently assembled with the other.
More generally, frames of this type have the advantages of simplifying the positioning of the opthalmic glasses or lenses which must equip them and/or of facilitating the change of glasses according to the wearer's requirements in function of their conditions of use (near or far vision, ambient lighting, etc, for example). Furthermore, these frames allow to arrange each of these different fronts to be used in less space than that required for a complete spectacles frame.